Zal
A Barabel willing to commit most any violence for the right price, Zal left her homeworld Barab at a young age. She was a lone hired gun for many years before eventually joining the Burlap Sack Gang. One of the original members of the group, Zal was recruited by the Empire for a covert mission when she met her future partners. Early Life Zal was raised in a tribe on Barabel along side dozens of hatchmates. A communal parenting style is common for Barabels and so Zal was raised with all the adults in the tribe as her parents. She did particularly admire Lasvik, one of the best hunters in her tribe who taught her the basics as a child. An exuberant child, Zal had particular trouble staying quiet during hunting trips with Lasvik. One of his lessons that has stuck with her to adulthood was "Hunters are quiet above all else." Zal has a very strong commitment to her hatchmates and to Saba in particular. Saba was a quieter child who was inseperable from Zal. The two were know for always hunting together. Saba was particularly fast and agile. She would chase prey into Zal's waiting claws. Zal as the stronger of the two would take down the prey. Using this winning strategy, the two were know as one of the most successful hunting pairs. Leaving Barab It is not unusual for ambitious or restless Barabel to leave planet to search out fame or fortune. Zal left Barab shortly after adolescence, promising to stay in touch with Saba. As she was starting out Zal was unskilled at negotiating pay or finding worthwhile jobs. After a few months Zal found herself out of credits and stranded on a space station in the Outer Rim. In an attempt to scrounge up the credits to buy transport off this space station, Zal took a job unloading cargo ships. Only a few days into the job Zal realized that the humans who hired her were paying her less than half of what the other humans were getting. Her emplyers also found every possible reason to dock her pay. At this rate it would be months before she could afford to leave. She also had to endure the specist taunts of the other workers everyday. Zal's spirit was being worn down a little more each day. Finally this came to a head when some of the workers caught her talking to Saba in the corner of the hanger. When their horrible comments were directed towards Saba, Zal snapped. She ruthlessly killed nine humans. As soon as she came out of her bloodlust Zal realized the magnitude of what she had done. She immediately snuck onto the nearest transport, not bothering to check its destination. Zal made it off the space station hidden in the cargo on the transport. When the humans were discovered a hefty bounty was put on Zal. This mistreatment at the hands of humans soured Zal's view of them permanently. She takes the view that there are no innocent humans other than children. All humans are guilty of living through the subjugation of other species. Category:BSG